


Alea iacta est

by tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)



Series: Eventos AUHA [1]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ancient Greece, But in like - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is just a big crossover with PJ
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu
Summary: Luzu es hijo de Hades, Auron es hijo de Hefesto.Las casualidades no existen.«No quiere ser conocido como el hijo de Hades [...]Sólo quiere ser él mismo.»Perfil del dibujante de la portadaPerfil de la dibujante de la ilustración
Relationships: Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Series: Eventos AUHA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163126
Kudos: 8





	Alea iacta est

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic pertenece a la propuesta de AUHA, en twitter.  
> [Perfil oficial de AUHA](https://twitter.com/8Auha)
> 
> [Perfil del dibujante de la portada](https://twitter.com/NoQueenButQueer)  
> [Perfil de la dibujante de la ilustración](https://twitter.com/donitaLunita)

****

**I**

Antes de las tormentas, existe la calma. El momento antes que el chaparrón comience, justo ese instante en donde todo está quieto, el viento deja de soplar y el cielo parece serenarse junto con la presencia de Zeus.

Luego todo explota. Las gotas caen de forma casi agresiva, rompiendo la burbuja de tranquilidad. La tierra se humedece, el agua salpica contra su piel y Luzu sólo puede atinar a mirar ese segundo antes que todo suceda, antes que se desencadene todo. Siempre ha contado con la habilidad de poder percibir los engranajes del destino moverse; lo siente como una vibración justo en la punta de sus dedos. Un cosquilleo que imita el movimiento de las Moiras al tensar y destensar a su antojo el hilo de la vida de los mortales. 

Desde siempre ha creído que, porque es hijo de Hades y se ha criado rodeado de muertos, tiene la capacidad de notarlo. 

Ahora, ya no está tan seguro. 

Sigue caminando por el bosque, clavando los pies en el barro para no resbalarse. No sería la primera vez que le pasa, y es jodidamente molesto tener que pedirle ayuda a Hestia para que las manchas de su túnica salgan.

**II**

Atenas es una ciudad concurrida, llena de civiles que caminan en filas para comprar su comida o para escuchar el siguiente debate de la plaza. Hay estatuas en el centro cívico, pero ninguna es de su padre, y se siente ofendido. 

Los humanos son seres interesantes. Y horriblemente engreídos. A Luzu le cuesta comprender el por qué algunas divinidades son amadas con tanto énfasis, y otras no. Todos los dioses, desde los que gobiernan el Olimpo hasta los menores, tienen una funcionalidad específica. No puede haber vida sin muerte, no puede haber comienzo sin final. 

Luzu atribuye su frustración ante los humanos a esto, para evitar conectar con el hecho que él también es hijo de una humana. Que la mortalidad, en su caso, es inevitable. Cuánto más lo piensa, más irónico se le hace. ¿Un hijo de Hades, destinado a morir? Es tonto, tan tonto como las comedias. 

Quiere reír, llorar y gritar al mismo tiempo. No lo hace, claro está. Tiene que pasar desapercibido si no quiere ser _separado_ de la sociedad. Es demasiado especial para ser un humano común, pero demasiado común para ser un héroe. Está atrapado entre dos máscaras que no son suyas, y por primera vez en años, sólo quiere encajar. 

No quiere ser conocido como el hijo de Hades, ni como el héroe que salvará a la ciudad de los caprichos de los dioses. Ni quiere ser intermediario en los intercambios entre dioses y hombres. 

Sólo quiere ser él mismo.

**III**

Puede recordar el día que conoció a Auron de una forma tan precisa que se asemeja a la forma en la que su mente crea los escenarios de los hechos de la Ilíada. 

Estaba recorriendo los caminos hechos de piedra, intentando llegar al mercado antes que cerrara cuando chocó con él. _Literalmente_. Al caer sobre las piedras, sólo pudo registrar dos cosas: primero, que este hombre iba con mucha prisa, y segundo, que se le estaba quemando el cabello.

No entendía cómo una chispa podía haber salido de ningún lugar, y se quedó mirándole la cara ensimismado por unos segundos. Cuando logró reaccionar, su cuerpo ya había actuado por instinto, apagando la llama con una rapidez que no creía tener. 

—¿Estás bien? 

La respuesta era obvia, pero necesitaba preguntar por cortesía. Pensó que el joven le contestaría preso del pánico, o enojado. Sin embargo, se rió. Sus carcajadas lo dejaron desconcertado.

—Sí, no te preocupes —. Le regaló una sonrisa cálida. —Gracias por apagar el fuego. Me quedaría a charlar, pero llego tarde al debate de hoy. Pásate por la plaza cuando termine así te agradezco como se debe.

No pudo ni abrir la boca, que su silueta ya se estaba perdiendo entre la multitud. Luzu se quedó quieto, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, antes de seguir su rumbo en automático al mercado. No tenía tiempo de conocer a nadie; tenía que cumplir los cometidos de su padre. Nunca sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en una ciudad, y en Atenas estaba hacía mucho tiempo. 

Aunque… quizás sí se pasearía por la plaza para ver cómo ese joven hacía el ridículo.

**IV**

Se pasó por la plaza central ese día, y el siguiente, y el que le vino. Aprendió que ese joven torpe se llama Auron, y que era un aprendiz de Sócrates. Le gustaba dejarse el cabello corto, y usar las túnicas holgadas. Decía que así podía moverse libremente. Hablaba mucho, hilando argumentos que no tenían mucho sentido, y Luzu sospechaba que su mundo de las ideas era un caos. 

Aún así, le tenía cariño. Iba en contra de su regla primordial, que era no encariñarse con humanos. Eran criaturas frágiles, tanto que podían morir de un momento al otro por una enfermedad, o por una flecha mal direccionada. Además, no sabía cuál sería su próximo destino, y la duda no lo dejaba disfrutar de su tiempo con Auron. 

Un día, después del debate vespertino, Auron le ofreció un paseo antes de volver a casa. Generalmente no solía aceptar pedidos así, pero no sabía cuándo tendría que marcharse y con sólo pensarlo se le cerraba el pecho. 

Aceptó.

**V**

El cuerpo de Auron emana calidez. Eso es lo primero que descubre en sus citas nocturnas. Su piel siempre está caliente, sin importar la estación del año. A la vez, sus túnicas parecen estar siempre chamuscadas. Auron explica que trabaja soldando espadas con su padre, pero miente con los ojos.

Luzu no quiere pensar por qué le miente. Así que sólo disfruta el cuerpo cálido y _vivo_ que se recuesta a su lado. Sin hacer preguntas, sin hacer comentarios. Sólo disfrutando.

Conoce muy bien la calma antes de la tormenta. Ahora, en medio del prado lleno de manzanas, puede ver las nubes juntarse lentamente sobre ellos. 

—¿En qué piensas, mi niño? Ya te lo he dicho, si piensas tanto vas a terminar enfermando de bilis negra —susurra, su voz suave. 

—En lo pequeños que somos en relación al Olimpo. 

Siente un golpecito en su hombro, y puede ver el ceño fruncido de Auron. Ve cómo se sienta, diciendo de forma disimulada que ahora van a hablar de esto.

—¿Has estado escuchando Edipo Rey de nuevo? 

Luzu sonríe. Aunque se conocen ya hace unos meses, se sigue sorprendiendo por el nivel de deducción que tiene Auron. Eso, y cómo puede comprender sus humores sin haberlo hablado nunca con él. 

—Eres demasiado inteligente para mi gusto, ¿lo sabías? —Dice divertido, y lo siente moverse inquieto a su lado. Auron no sabe responder a sus halagos, y siempre le genera ternura notar cómo el color sube a sus mejillas y se queda sin palabras. 

El humano suele quedarse callado unos minutos, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, hasta que su piel vuelve a ser trigueña; y recién ahí le contesta con alguna oración traviesa. 

Esta vez le sostiene la mirada, avergonzado. Y Luzu puede ver entre sus ojos un brillo que nunca había percibido antes, y que duda si ha estado todo el tiempo o no. Sus orbes pasan de ser marrones a miel, y hacen un caleidoscopio de colores. Casi como si tuviera fuego.

Antes de poder reflexionar sobre ello, siente los labios de Auron sobre los suyos. Apenas es un roce, y si no estuviera tan atento a él no se habría dado cuenta. Está ahí, sus bocas hacen contacto y es todo lo que Luzu ha querido en su vida. Cierra los ojos para corresponderle, y el humano acomoda sus manos en su mejilla derecha. Abre la boca para poder profundizar el beso, y termina.

La burbuja en la que parecen haber estado todo este tiempo estalla en mil pedazos. Luzu siente el cosquilleo característico del hilo de las Moiras ser tensado bajo sus dedos, y al abrir sus ojos, puede reconocer la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Auron. 

Un escalofrío recorre al hijo de Hades de pies a cabeza. Algo está mal, algo no encaja. No sabe qué puede ser, hasta que comienza a sentir un escozor en el rostro. No lo nota instantáneamente porque asocia el calor al tacto de Auron, hasta que siente la llama sobre su piel.

Un grito se ahoga en su garganta. Se está prendiendo fuego.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me hiciste, Auronsito? —se atraganta con las palabras, sin poder reaccionar ni moverse. Los ojos de Auron reflejan la llama en su rostro, y le caen lágrimas. Se mueve rápidamente, apagando el fuego contra su túnica con golpes insistentes hasta que se apaga. 

Suspira pesadamente, como quien sabe que lo van a condenar al exilio. 

—Lo siento, Luzu. 

Se levanta ante los ojos acusativos del hijo de Hades. Y, antes que pueda hacerle más preguntas o recriminarle nada, comienza a quitarse su túnica. Deshace el nudo de la soga que sostiene todo en su lugar, y luego sigue con los intrincados nudos del hombro. No tiene prisa, no cuando sabe que este error lo va a llevar a la tumba. 

La tela cae con peso en el bosque, levantando tierra. Su piel reluce contra la luz de la luna, mostrando los músculos que siempre oculta. Luzu enrojece, y está a punto de pedirle que se vista cuando la ve. _Las_ ve.

Tiene pequeñas cicatrices en todos los brazos. Manchones de piel desteñida, sin ningún tipo de patrón. En el pecho y hombro las cicatrices son más grandes, una llegando a ocupar casi todo su bicep. A la altura de la pelvis y hacia abajo disminuyen considerablemente, y Luzu alcanza a contar cuatro o cinco nomás.

—Soy hijo de Hefesto —y las palabras suenan como veneno en sus labios. 

Y Luzu entiende por qué le mintió, por qué sus ojos siempre parecían estar chispeando, por qué su piel siempre estaba caliente. 

No quiere entenderlo, pero lo hace. Porque él ha estado haciendo lo mismo. Desde que lo conoce, evita tocarlo con miedo a que pueda maldecir su cuerpo. Teme darle la muerte, aunque eso sea una falacia. 

—Yo también te he estado mintiendo. 

Puede sentir como las sombras se acumulan a su alrededor, reafirmando su silueta a contraluz con la luna. Odia tener que confesarse, pero no puede seguir mintiendo. 

—Ya lo sé. Eres hijo de Hades —exclama Auron. 

—Si lo sabías, ¿por qué te quedaste a mi lado? Podría haberte matado en cualquier momento, soy peligroso —. Se le cierra la garganta, y esquiva la mirada atenta del otro.

—Lo peor que podría pasar, ya pasó. ¿No lo crees, mi niño?

Se acerca en un impulso hacia Luzu, y lo envuelve en un abrazo. Su rostro raspa contra su cabello, y le arde al contacto con la quemadura, pero no le importa. Por primera vez desde que tiene memoria, está justo en donde quiere estar. 

**VI**

La tormenta comienza. 

Las manos de Luzu buscan, en la oscuridad de la casa, las manos de Auron. Los brazos de su novio lo rodean antes de que pueda hacer nada.

_Aquí estoy, mi niño._


End file.
